heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Drinky Crow Show
16:9 HDTV | audio_format = | first_aired = May 13, 2007 | last_aired = | related = | company = Mirari Films Williams Street | website = http://www.adultswim.com/videos/the-drinky-crow-show }} The Drinky Crow Show is an American animated television series created by Eric Kaplan and Tony Millionaire, based on the latter's comic strip Maakies. The pilot episode aired on Cartoon Network's late night programing block, Adult Swim on May 13, 2007. The series premiered on November 23, 2008 and ended January 25, 2009. The cancellation of the show was confirmed by a Maakies comic.http://www.maakies.com/?attachment_id=54 Dino Stamatopoulos provided the voice of the titular character and David Herman the voices of Uncle Gabby and Captain Maak. Millionaire's wife Becky Thyre co-starred as the voice of the Captain's Daughter and Phoebe Bird. Pamela Adlon provided the voice of Mademoiselle DeBoursay, as well as many of the other female characters. Creators Tony Millionaire and Eric Kaplan also provided additional voices. They Might Be Giants perform the show's theme song. Setting The show centers around Drinky Crow (an often drunk crow) and Uncle Gabby described as a drunken Irish monkey. It has a 19th-century nautical setting, where the main characters are constantly at war with the French, who are mostly alligators. It is characterized by graphic violence and surreal humor, so it normally is rated TV-MA-V for graphic violence. Production The animation is somewhat unique in that, although it is CGI-animated and rendered in 3D using Maya, its resolution and its color palette are deliberately kept low. This gives the show a more traditional cel-animated look, reminiscent of 1950s children's TV cartoon shows. Matt Danner and Eddie Trigeruos are show animators, while physical production is handled at Mirari Films. Characters * Drinky Crow (Dino Stamatopoulos) - A desperate, depressed, tormented romantic, suicidal, alcoholic crow. * Uncle Gabby (David Herman) - A self-centered, stubborn, overweight Irish monkey who is only after girls and booze. He tends to only think of himself and sometimes tries to manipulate Drinky Crow. * Phoebe Bird (Becky Thyre) - Drinky Crow's on-again, off-again, long-suffering sober seagull girlfriend. She used to date a walrus, but lost interest with him as he kept bringing his work home. * Captain Maak (David Herman) - The brutal, lash-wielding, captain of the boat Drinky Crow and Uncle Gabby work on. He is an American who doesn't care much for Uncle Gabby. He will only allow homosexuals near his daughter. * Captain's Daughter (Becky Thyre) - A flirtatious, barefooted, sadistic, Betty Boop-style character who, like her title, is the captain's daughter. Her real name is never given and the characters refer to her as "Captain's Daughter" (which is likely her real name.). Her hobbies include never bathing and flossing her teeth while taking dumps. * Lieutenant Vronchy (Dino Stamatopoulos) - An evil alligator who also is a naval captain for France. * Mademoiselle DeBoursay (Pamela Adlon) - The French spy who works for Lieutenant Vronchy. She is able to sneak in and out mostly by seducing Uncle Gabby and Drinky Crow. * Veteran Adult Swim voice actor George Lowe, played many background characters, but didn't receive credit on any of the episodes. Episodes Pilot: 2007 Season 1: 2008-2009 Home release Although The Drinky Crow Show has never been released on DVD, all episodes, excluding the pilot, are available on iTunes. The entire series, including the pilot, has been made available for streaming on the official Adult Swim website.Watch The Drinky Crow Show at Adult Swim. References External links * * * * The Original Maakies Comic and Tony Millionaire's Site Category:2000s American animated television series Category:2007 American television series debuts Category:2008 American television series debuts Category:2009 American television series endings Category:Adult Swim original programs Category:Black comedy television programs Category:Fictional crows Category:Television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Computer-animated television series